


【翻译/未完】Come Undone

by AlexBearPolar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Vore, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBearPolar/pseuds/AlexBearPolar
Summary: “我的名字是Will Graham。现在是晚上6:30。我在你的厨房里，将要被……吃掉。”他看着他们边上的布置，笑了笑。(活体解剖与同类相食 = sex，让你的心理医生把玩你的内部器官 = I love you。PWP)





	【翻译/未完】Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strix_alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix_alba/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884784) by [strix_alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix_alba/pseuds/strix_alba). 



“厨房在餐前饭后都是彻底消毒的，很安全。” - Hannibal

“……安全?” - Will

Hannibal没有搭话，引导Will走到厨房中央锃亮的台子边。Will坐到台子上，觉得自己背上臂上直冒汗，紧抓着台子边，汲取一些稳定。他的目光扫过角落里整齐摆放的陈列柜，炉盘，香肠馅斩拌机，最终落在Hannial身上，松开手，放松下来。他是我的锚点（anchor）, Will自语道。耳中的鸣声渐渐消失了。摆脱了迟疑，Will开始脱衣服。

Will脱到只剩平角裤时，Hannibal重又走进他的视线，整理了一下台面。 

“我要在这注射一剂局部麻醉。” Hannibal触碰并流连于Will的腹部。 “不会完全消除疼痛，只是使痛感可以忍受。” 收回手来，戴上外科手套。

Will感到深深的失望。皮下（underneath his skin）不会留下指纹。他看着Hannibal精准的动作，明白他有同感。

“那听起来挺好的。” Will努力摆脱失望感。“药效不足我会，嗯，你懂的，用尖叫提示。” 

Hannibal挑眉。Will看着觉得他似乎想要微笑。不过Hannibal只是打开一管酒精，用棉签涂抹于Will的腹部，推肩，令他躺下。

Will放松下来，等待麻醉起效。他侧看着Hannibal从厨房各处拿来工具。手术刀，烤串，剥皮刀，砧板，屠绳（butcher’s twine and string）。砧板放在对面的台子上，其它东西在Will头边排成一列。操作行云流水。他知道他需要什么，一切都触手可及。Hannibal将细长金属烤串排齐。

“麻醉应当已经起效了。你感觉如何？” Hannibal掠过Will的湿发，Will尽力控制自己不向他靠近。

“感觉很好。”

“准备好了么?”

点头。

“证明给我看。”

“我的名字是Will Graham。现在是晚上6:30。我在你的厨房里，将要被……吃掉。”他看着他们边上的布置，笑了笑。

“深入分析。”

Will抬眉。“这不是分析。是吸收，是转化成艺术，加以欣赏。分析是你工作时间内做的事。”

“分析你。”

“这和那不一样。” Will摇头。

Hannibal倾身取来手术刀。Will心跳加快。

“不一样么?” 

刀尖在锁骨到腹部间舔舐着。Hannibal张手按住Will胸口，刀尖在锁骨下咬下。Will能隐约感到疼痛，仿佛隔着厚厚的毛毯。如果微抬头，他能看见血液从刀刃两侧流出聚集。血液绕骨至肩，刀锋轻松割入皮肤组织。

“接着说。” Hannibal的声音令人恼怒的镇静。华丽的挥刀，准确落至Will胸口正中。“你认为我们在做什么？”

“表演。” Will呼吸急促。刀尖迅速划过肌肤，平行的刻下第二刀。“对么?”

“很好。” Will觉着Hannibal的表情几乎可以称作宠溺。刀尖从胸板划到髋部。下刀缓慢，切口缓慢生长，流连于肌肤，刻录着反应。Will神魂颠倒的看着，按捺不住要上挑，贴近在腰间切开他的双手。


End file.
